


Lost In You

by justanothernobody



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, First Meetings, Fluff, Growing Up, M/M, No Smut, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Love, all of this is just pure fluff, no smut no angst whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothernobody/pseuds/justanothernobody
Summary: 15-year-old Changmin gets lost when on holiday in Gwangju.





	Lost In You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/homin_yuyu/status/1072492748966629377?s=21)
> 
> Enjoy!

Changmin sighs. What was supposed to be a fun holiday with his parents in Gwangju had took a drastic turn. Him and his family had accidentally took separate buses due to the fact that the bus his parents took had been crowded. He had taken another bus leading to... wherever he is at now. This is precisely how he gets lost in said city.

 

He frowns. The fifteen-year-old is growing paranoid at being lost in a foreign part of the country. He’s tried his luck with asking the locals, but their dialect is making him misunderstand most of what they said to him. Changmin is pretty sure they can’t understand him much too.

 

With how deep he is in thought he doesn’t realise he in walking straight towards a street sign. He bumps into it and yelps in response. A few glances back to see the source of noise. Changmin rubs at the sore spot gently in hopes of reducing the pain.

 

The oncoming fatigue makes him want to rest a bit. He slides into a small alley between the buildings. It’s clammy and smells terrible and all in all isn’t exactly a good place to take a breather. But beggars can’t be choosers, so he stands there for a few long moments.

 

A group of people enter the alleyway where he is about 10 minutes later. There are 3 boys, visibly older than him, and they all eye him up and down. It’s where Changmin learns that he most likely is an intruder here.

 

“Hey. What’s a kid like you doing here?” The most buff out of them all, possibly their leader, says. His tone is mocking — Changmin likes it not one bit.

 

He doesn’t answer them and it triggers a response from the other one on his left. “Yah! He asked you a question, idiot. Answer him!”

 

Changmin meekly replies, “I was lost,” and it only makes the boys seem scarier than before.

 

Their leader steps forth with a menacing smile. “You must be new around here,” he says.

 

Changmin steps back and quickly realises he is cornered. He’s got nothing on him to defend himself if he needs to. His strength is feather-light in comparison to the three boys in front of him. _I’m_ _doomed_ , he thinks miserably.

 

The two previously beside him place themselves on his side and pry his backpack from him. His arms are held by both of the guys. Changmin shuts his eyes for the incoming hit when he sees their leader lift his fist.

 

Except it never comes. When he opens his eyes the view that greets him is of another boy punching the scumbag leader. The two holding him let go immediately and the newcomer defeats them easily.

 

“Get the hell out of here!”

 

At that, the gang of three scramble out of the alley in defeat. The boy approaches him after that.

 

“You okay?” There’s genuine concern in his voice and Changmin would be lying if he said the fear wore off when he heard it.

 

“I’m good,” he replies. The other moves away to pick up his discarded backpack. He hands it back to him.

 

Changmin quickly inspects his belongings. He sighs in relief at the fact that everything is still there.

 

“Thank you so much, uh...”

 

“Yunho.”

 

“Ah. I’m Changmin. Thanks Yunho-ssi.”

 

A beat, then, “You’re not from here, are you?”

 

He shakes his head and replies, “No. I’m from Seoul. I got lost.”

 

“Want some help to go back to your hotel, hm?”

 

“I-if you don’t mind.”

 

Yunho chuckles before saying, “You’re really cute, you know that. Of course I don’t mind. Come on.”

 

Changmin flushes at the compliment and tells Yunho where he’s staying at. He obediently follows the older boy on the streets. He’s holding Yunho’s hands so he can’t get lost in the sea of people. They walk to the bus station he got out at.

 

After getting them tickets they step into the bus and find a seat at the back. Changmin sits on the window-side and Yunho on the seat beside it. During the way back they engage in a light conversation filled with mostly Yunho recommending places to visit while he’s staying here.

 

By the time the bus reached its destination and he’s together with his parents again Changmin’s heart does all sorts of twists and leaps when Yunho promises to show his family around town tomorrow.

 

Before he leaves Changmin clutches Yunho’s jacket to catch his attention. He shyly thanks him once again and Yunho puts his hand on the younger’s nape and smiles softly while saying, “Don’t mention it.”

 

The next day Yunho takes the Shim’s out around Gwangju, visiting many unique places the city has to offer. At some point his family leaves Changmin on his own with the older boy. Changmin kind of feels like he is on a date.

 

Which happens again the next day, and then the day after that, and the day after that. He thinks that maybe his family is doing this on purpose to get him closer to Yunho.

 

By the fourth day of his vacation his knowledge of Yunho rivals many of his childhood friends. And in turn the older now knows Changmin like the back of his hand.

 

But by the sixth day of it Changmin swears that Yunho likes him as much as the younger boy does. He takes their prolonged hand-holding and the constant leaning on each other’s shoulders as a good sign.

 

And when his week-long holiday in Gwangju comes to an end he comes back to Seoul not single anymore. Yunho forgoes his reputation as a street-fighter and takes up the title as ‘Shim Changmin’s boyfriend’. The younger boy, on the other hand, gets called ‘Jung Yunho’s adorable-as-fuck boyfriend’.

 

When Yunho has to go to university he chooses go to Seoul so that he can be with the younger more often. He gets lucky with his living arrangements that is in walking distance to both Changmin’s parents’ house and his uni. Changmin moves in with the older three years into their relationship.

 

Soon enough Yunho graduates first with a degree in law and goes to work in a firm. Changmin becomes a writer and releases his first novel inspired by him and the elder. It becomes a bestseller and he celebrates by having a fancy candlelit dinner with Yunho and a bit of victory-dancing around the living room.

 

Yunho’s title gets an upgrade to ‘Shim Changmin’s very sweet and caring fiancé’ when he proposes to him around seven years later after a round of love-making. Changmin inevitably says yes and it ensues the beginning of their second round that night.

 

Shim Changmin becomes Jung Changmin soon after he gets married to Jung Yunho. They spend the rest of their lives deeply in love with each other and occasionally escaping the hectic city of Seoul for a weekend getaway in Gwangju. That’s how the two’s story comes to an end.

 

(Or starts, depending on how you see it.)

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on AFF under mp_2506


End file.
